1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to an improved styptic pencil composition for use primarily in connection with shaving to rapidly and effectively curtail bleeding from minor nicks and cuts, which when applied does not sting, irritate or cause staining on clothing.
2. Discussion Of Prior Art
Nicks and cuts on the chin, face and other areas are a virtually inevitable consequence of regular blade shaving. Nicks and cuts can also be a significant problem for woman when shaving their legs and underarms. Shaving cuts, especially in the area of the face tend to bleed profusely, and it can be quite difficult to halt the flow of blood.
The use of styptic or astringent compositions is well established in the art. The principal astringent chemicals are compounds of aluminum, zinc, manganese, iron, and bismuth, and other chemical groups that contain these metals (such as permanganates).
Although some astringent substances are potent chemicals, they do not enter human body cells-which is their virtue. Rather, all their activity occurs at the cell surface-where they block noxious substances from entering the cell or the space between cells. They coagulate body chemicals so that they form clots, crusts, or other solid deposits.
To go back to the original example of the man who cuts himself while shaving, an astringent styptic pencil is normally used. These styptic pencils have been in use since 1890 and usually consist of 90% aluminum sulfate and 10% of an inert filler.
Typical styptic compositions in stick and pencil forms are set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 819,901 to Maschal (1906), in U.S. Pat. No. 459,738 to Black (1890) and in U.S. Pat. No. 497,659 to Harned (1892).
These examples are comprised of aluminum sulfate which has been dried and either placed on a stick or formed into a pencil. Unfortunately, the acidic nature of the salts also cause a stinging sensation which often exceeds the pain caused by the original wound and can also result in scarring or redness of the area where the stick is applied.
Furthermore, the stick must be wetted before each, and when the stick is stored between uses, the stick can harden, stick to its container, and become difficult to rewet and reuse.
A third drawback of some of the highly acidic compositions is its deleterious effect on any clothing with which it may come into contact. According to the type of composition and fabric, the clothing could be endelibly stained or even deteriorated.
In various attempts to obviate these problems, several different styptic devices have been introduced. These consists of various styptic bandages as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,568 to Robins (1963), in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,203 to Ackley (1977), in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,976 to Dunshee (1980).
Unfortunately these styptic devices have many disadvantages. In U.S. Pat. No's 3,113,568, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,203, the composition used is again, aluminum sulfate or a comparable metal salt astringent which still causes a stinging sensation when applied to the wound. Another major problem is the fact that when the bandage is removed the clot which has adhered to the absorbant pad is also removed and bleeding occurs again.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,976, this clot problem is addressed by the introduction of a thin, highly porous translucent cloth like fabric which is saturated with aluminum sulfate. This finger-tearable material has the disadvantage of falling apart when applied to the wet skin. Its toilet paper consistency sticks to ones fingers and is impractible to use. In addition, the 0.9 grams of aluminum sulfate per cubic centimeter which is applied to the fabric isn't substantial enough to stop the flow of blood from the wound.
Two other attempts to obviate the current styptic problems mentioned are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,108 to Brown (1979) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,837 to Hill (1994).
The above mentioned prior art are primarily cream compositions which has many disadvantages. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,108, this cream composition is designed to be applied to major, open wounds without fear of shock. The disclosed composition contain 25% or less by weight of the metal salt. The disclosed composition would not be completely satisfactory for application to shaving cuts. Due to the small amount of metal salt, the composition would not act to halt bleeding from a small cut substantially immediately, and would have to be reapplied repeatedly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,837, a cream composition is also disclosed. Unfortunately, the use of a cream which tends to harden after application is difficult to wash off and is undesirable.
Thus, a need exists for a fast acting non-stinging, non-staining styptic composition in the form of the familiar cast pencil shape, which substantially immediately curtails bleeding from a small cut upon application, yet avoids the disadvantages associated with the mentioned prior art.